snlfandomcom-20200215-history
March 3, 2012
The 718th episode of Saturday Night Live aired on March 3, 2012. It was hosted by Lindsay Lohan and the musical guest was Jack White, who performed "Love Interruption" and "Sixteen Saltines." Sketches *Fox Report (Cold Opening) *The Real Housewives of Disney (Commercial) *2012 Psychic Awards (Show) *Scared Straight *Deliquent Girl Teen Gang (Show) *SNL Digital Short - Afros *B108 FM *Chantix (Commercial) *House Sitting *Verizon II (Commercial) *Rude Buddha! *70's Album (Miscellaneous) *70's Album (Miscellaneous) Cast *Fox Report **Fred Armisen as Targalack Romney **Bill Hader as Shepard Smith **Taran Killam as Taggart Romney **Seth Meyers as Tanner Romney **Bobby Moynihan as Tic Tac Romney **Michael Patrick O'Brien as Tigget Romney **Andy Samberg as Kid Rock **Jason Sudeikis as Mitt Romney **Kristen Wiig as Ann Romney *Opening Monologue **Lindsay Lohan **Jimmy Fallon **Jon Hamm **Kenan Thompson **Kristen Wiig *The Real Housewives of Disney **Lindsay Lohan as Rapunzel **Vanessa Bayer as Snow White **Abby Elliott as Belle **Taran Killam as the announcer (voice only) and Prince Charming **Nasim Pedrad as Jasmine **Kristen Wiig as Cinderella *2012 Psychic Awards **Lindsay Lohan as Lucy **Fred Armisen as Sheldrake the Inpenetrable **Vanessa Bayer as one of the audience members **Abby Elliott as The Delightful Donna **Bill Hader as the Ayergen Ghost **Steve Higgins as the announcer (voice only) **Taran Killam as Paolo di Avolo **Bobby Moynihan as Terrific Vince **Nasim Pedrad as the announcer (voice only) and The Stunning Amanda **Jay Pharoah as Mysterio **Andy Samberg as Dan Fernando **Jason Sudeikis as the magician **Kenan Thompson as Ali Baboom **Kristen Wiig as The Beautiful Angela *Scared Straight **Lindsay Lohan **Bill Hader as one of the kids **Bobby Moynihan as one of the kids **Andy Samberg as one of the kids **Jason Sudeikis as Officer Sikorsky **Kenan Thompson as Lorenzo McIntosh *Weekend Update **Seth Meyers **Bill Hader as James Carville **Bobby Moynihan as Snooki **Jon Hamm *Deliquent Girl Teen Gang **Lindsay Lohan as Wanda **Fred Armisen as Babette **Abby Elliott as one of the girls **Bill Hader as Officer Jenkins **Steve Higgins as the announcer (voice only) **Andy Samberg as Boog **Kristen Wiig as one of the girls *SNL Digital Short - Afros **Andy Samberg as Dee **Kenan Thompson as Herk **Kristen Wiig as Paula *B108 FM **Lindsay Lohan as Illiterate Lisa **Vanessa Bayer as Karen **Taran Killam as Richard **Bobby Moynihan as The Buffalo *Chantix **Bill Hader as the husband **Kristen Wiig as the wife *House Sitting **Lindsay Lohan as Megan **Kristen Wiig as Chevelyn *Verizon (II) **Fred Armisen as the customer **Bill Hader as James **Taran Killam as the announcer (voice only) *Rude Buddha! **Lindsay Lohan as one of the disciples **Fred Armisen as the scribe **Vanessa Bayer as one of the disciples **Bill Hader as one of the disciples **Steve Higgins as the announcer (voice only) **Bobby Moynihan as one of the disciples **Nasim Pedrad as Karen **Andy Samberg as the Buddha *70's Album **Bill Hader as the announcer (voice only) **Jason Sudeikis as the guy Notes/Trivia *Jimmy Fallon and Jon Hamm appeared in the opening monologue. Hamm also appeared in the Weekend Update segment. *SNL writer Michael Patrick O'Brien also appeared as Tigget Romney in the cold opening. *Ruby Amanfu performed backing vocals during Jack White's first performance of "Love Interruption." Category:Episodes Category:Season 37 Episodes Category:Season 37